


Angelo Schuyler

by lightandspark



Series: Angelo Schuyler [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: AU, Angelo hates Alexander, Angelo is protective over Eliza, Eliza is a precious cinnamon roll, F/M, Male!Angelica Schuyler - Freeform, Overprotective Angelo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 07:36:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15068297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightandspark/pseuds/lightandspark
Summary: Angelo Phillip Schuyler, the eldest of his siblings and first son of the Schuyler Family. Tall, handsome, charming, women would fall to his feet just by a single wink. He was what people consider to be perfection. And in most cases, he is. Intelligent, he believe both men and women are considered equal, he will be joining the Revolution, already a skilled fighter.He could come off as cold... when it comes for his love for his sister, Eliza.He loves Eliza, sure he loves all of his siblings, but she has a special place in his heart. In his mind, Eliza is someone who he needs to protect by those rascals who only chase her for their money, looks, and will one day stomp on her fragile heart.Could you really blame him when that loudmouth, self-centered, arrogant bastard starts to get close to his precious sister? It is only faith of what will happen next.





	Angelo Schuyler

From moment when he heard his mother stop screaming down the hall, his father came giddily into his room and picked up one in a half-year-old Angelo Schuyler and lead him down to the room where his mother was.

 

"Papa?" little Angelo tilts his head in confusion. Phillip Schuyler laughed at his son's confused expression.

 

"Son, the moment has arrived, you have a baby sister!" his father told him softly, smiling with pride. Angelo immediately gave a toothy grin, they finally made it to the door where his mother and baby sister are, Phillip then told his son. "Now, my boy, try not to be too nosy, your mother is very tired and your sister's ears are very sensitive. Okay?"

 

Angelo nodded. "Okay, papa. Don't wowwy."

 

Phillip grinned, slowly opening the door, his wife, Catherine was laying in bed, holding a small bundle in a baby blue, soft blanket. Making their way closer, Angelo gasped,

 

"She's so tiny, mama," Angelo whispered as Phillip rested him on the side of the bed as the young boy took a closer look. "She looks so cute."

 

Catherine smiled, tears threatened to run down after seeing her son already taking fond of his new sister in the matter of seconds.

 

"Son," Phillip softly whispered, a tear sliding down his face as a shaky smile appeared on his face while stroking his wife's hair. "Meet your new baby sister, Elizabeth."

 

"Elizabeth?" Angelo grinned as he turned to both of his parents with hopeful eyes. "Can I call her Eliza?"

 

"That's beautiful, son, yes. Yes, you may," his mother nodded, patting his head as Angelo continued back to admire his baby sister.

 

"Don't worry, Eliza," Angelo whispered, letting his baby sister play with his fingers as she gave a soundless laugh. "I'll protect you."

 

* * *

 

 

Those who knew the Schuyler Family and those who don't personally, they would all agree that out of all of Catherine and Phillip's children, the two eldest; Angelo and Eliza were the closest. What they also could agree upon is how protective Angelo is of Eliza. When they were young, around the age of ten and nine respectively, the two siblings were playing at the local garden with a whole bunch of other kids from the same social class as them. Young Angelo was reading under a large oak tree, his sister was playing with her favorite ball that was the prettiest blue anyone has ever seen. Anyhow, a group of boys, of the age of twelve or thirteen took interest of breaking Eliza's happy bubble. Once Eliza threw her ball high up in the air, expecting herself to catch it like the previous times, one of the boys grabbed it before her. Confused, Eliza politely asked if she could have it back, the boy who was holding her ball slyly pretended to give it back only to toss it over her head to his friend. 

 

Little Eliza would then run up to the other boy, only for him to throw it to a third boy. Poor Eliza was nothing but a joke in their little game tormenting her, it gone too much for her as she finally broke down crying and falling to her knees as they continued to laugh at her.

 

"Give her the ball."

 

Startled, the group, including Eliza turned to see a furious Angelo, sinking his nails into his book that was completely forgotten at that moment.

 

"B-brother?" Eliza would whimper, slowly getting as she wiped her eyes, though, tears continued to fall out.

 

"Mind if you repeat that, pip-squeak?" the boy, who was currently holding the ball, said with a smirk.

 

"Do I need to repeat myself?" Angelo growled as he began to grow inpatient. "I said, give her the ball. Give. My. Sister. The. Ball."

 

"Aw, big brother to the rescue," one of the boys mocked, causing him and his two friends to laugh.

 

"What are you gonna do? Take us down?" the third boy said, going over to Eliza, shoving her to the ground.

 

As soon as that boy did that, Eliza let out a cry of pain as both of her knees were scraped and bigger tears fell from her eyes as she began to sob loudly. That did it for Angelo, the next thing the boys knew, they were kicked in the shins, in the stomach, jaw, and all three were given two black eyes each! Young Angelo would then help his sweet, little sister to a bench, away from those spoiled brats, who were now crying for their mommies, giving back her favorite ball. He would then look through his pocket, he pulled out two bandages and would precede to blow gently on Eliza's knees as he would steadily placed the bandage.

 

"Does it still hurt, Eliza?" Angelo would ask as Eliza would gently nod while wiping her eyes.

 

"J-just a little," she would say, Angelo would smile.

 

"Want me to kiss it better?" he asked again as Eliza nodded. Granting her wish, he gently kissed both of her knees as Eliza would giggle.

 

"It doesn't hurt anymore brother!" she would squeal, pulling her knees away as Angelo gave her a goofy grin. "It tickles!"

 

"Well, well, well, my little sister is ticklish, no?" he chucked, wiggling his fingers. Eliza let out a small scream of laughter, hopping off the bench and ran as her brother tailed after her.

 

Angelo would never say that Eliza was his favorite out his siblings, but he would gladly admit that she had a very special place in his heart.

 

* * *

 

Angelo was known not to take it easy when someone plays with Eliza's feelings. Sure, the same goes for any of his siblings, his dearest Peggy, who he and Eliza simply adore and bring her along  silly mischief. His younger brothers, John, Philip Jeremiah, and Rensselaer. However, his reaction to those who take Eliza for granted, you just asked a death wish, as Eliza was a blessing in anyone's life and those who just toy with her, what gave you the right to do so? Losing the greastest thing in your life, cause you had to be stupid in Angelo's mind. 

 

He remembers it as if it were yesterday, finding his sixteen-year-old sister, Eliza crying in her bedroom. Confused and worry, seventeen-year-old, Angelo walked over to her, sitting at the hem of her bed as he gently stroked her hair.

 

"Eliza? What's the matter?" he asked.

 

Eliza, who had her face buried in her arms, would slowly look up at him, heavy tears would be  running down her face like a waterfall. Slowly sitting up, trying to stop crying, she looked away,

 

"I-it's nothing," she choked out.

 

Angelo was obviously not convinced, putting both of his hands around her face, he slowly guided her to look at him in the eyes.

 

"Tell it to me straight into my face, that ' _It's nothing_ '," he told her. As soon as he did, Eliza began to cry again, but the tears were a lot smaller and would slowly go down her face. Angelo slowly wiped away a tear away from her eyes. "You know you could tell me anything, right?"

 

Eliza nodded slowly,

 

"G-Gideon... I... I  saw him kissing another girl in the gardens," Eliza whimpered, looking back at her brother, she froze as there was a dark aura around him that simply screamed bad news. "B-brother?"

 

Growling, Angelo got off the bed and stormed out of his sister's room.

 

"I knew that bastard was bad news!'

 

Gideon, was a former match for Eliza, just a year older than her. Eliza was very much in loved with him. However, Angelo could smell the tint of Gideon that he would wound up breaking Eliza's heart. But, seeing how Gideon made Eliza happy, Angelo simply brushed the feeling aside and be happy for the two. Now, Angelo regretted on ever doing so. That day, Eliza got the shocking news that her brother wound up attacking Gideon, well... not necessarily. What happened was, Angelo would glide over to Gideon in the middle, and would loudly announced that ' _This young man present here, is the same bastard that cheated on his fiancee, who is my devoted little sister, by going out and sucking the face of another woman like a leech under a tree, as if no one is watching. I beg to differ, should've known as I could smell  the disloyalty right off the first time we met. Don't expect anyone else running into your arms, longingly, bastard! The wedding is off!"_ and with that, Angelo broke Gideon's nose before marching off back home, leaving the boy down in the streets all alone with judgmental looks.

 

When both, Angelo and Eliza came face to face that afternoon, Eliza would then run up into her brother's loving embrace, sobbing in his shoulder as he would gently stroke her hair.

 

"Ssh, it wasn't your fault, he wasn't worth it..." he would hum to her before quietly whispering. "I'm sorry I couldn't protect you from him hurting you like that."

 

* * *

 

 

"Eliza!"

 

Phillip Schuyler called from downstairs, as Eliza quickly ran by the stairs, smiling widely.

 

"Yes, father?" she happily called. She grown beautifully from these past few years, from both, inside-out. With long, straight black hair that streamed down to her back and warm, brown eyes that sparkled with gentleness that no one could resist to say no to. Eliza was suited for any shade of blue, it was as if that specific color was just made for her as tonight for the Winter's Ball of 1780, she wore soft blue gown which skirt would dance around itself as of it had a mind of it's own.

 

Phillip Schuyler smiled at the sight of his eldest daughter,

 

"Could you call your brother for me? We are going to leave in the next five minutes!" he told her.

 

Before Eliza could reply, she let out a squeal as someone pinched both of her sides.

 

"No need, I'm all set," Angelo chuckled, pulling his own giggling sister close to him as she tried to break free while he gently tickled her.

 

"Angelo! Stop! My dress is getting wrinkled!" Eliza laughed, finally able to find the strength to push him away. Angelo laughed as he then lead his sister down the stairs, Eliza smirked. "You're looking awfully handsome today, dear brother, planning to find someone special tonight?"

 

Angelo smirked as he glanced over his shoulder to look at at her,

 

"Mayyybe, how about you?"

 

"We'll have to allow faith to decide," Eliza giggled, as she followed her brother into the carriage with the rest of their family.

 

Finally, making it to the ball, Catherine had to chase the three younger boys, into the ball as she needed to keep track of all of her children. Phillip Sr laughed lightly as he, Angelo, Eliza, and Peggy slowly followed behind,

 

"Angelo, I hope you manage to find a lovely lady tonight," he smirked at his son who gave a very smug look. "Can't live the bachelor life forever, maybe even get married before leaving to fight for the revolution, son." 

 

"Father is right," Eliza grinned, wrapping her arms around her brother's. "I want to be a aunt!"

 

"I agree!" Peggy chimed, grabbing onto Angelo's free arm. "I do wonder, what type of woman will it take to melt the handsome, intellectual, and mysterious Angelo Schuyler's heart."

 

Both Schuyler Sisters squealed at the thought as their father chuckled at their excitement.

 

Angelo shrugged,

 

"Well, dear sisters, like Eliza said, it all relies on faith at this moment," he laughed as he gently pinched the bridges of both of his sisters' noses.

 

As soon as they enter, their father left to find their mother. Angelo would then make his way to grab a drink, to soon be surrounded by a lot of young, gorgeous ladies as he, for his amusement, tried to lead them on as if they are going somewhere... just for innocent fun. Peggy was swarmed with many dashing men, asking her for a dance, much to their brother's annoyance. Eliza, on the other hand, stayed by the sidelines as she never was the type to try and grab the spotlight. She entertain herself by watching Angelo dazzling in the room, that was then a group of rebels came bursting, catching the attention of few young ladies, including herself. However, there was one specific fellow that made Eliza's heart go BOOM! 

 

There was just something about him. His long, dark hair, that was tied back. His body structure. But mostly... his eyes. Just looking into them, the sky the limits.

 

It was at that moment, Eliza felt completely, helpless.

 

No matter how hard she tried, she just can't seem to catch his eyes from the side of the ballroom. Gulping, she glanced over and saw Angelo flirting with a young girl, who was turning pinker by the minute. Quickly making her way over, Eliza grabbed her brother's arm. As soon as Angelo realized it was her, he politely excused himself from the girl as he then allowed Eliza to pull him to a different spot of the ballroom. 

 

"Brother!" Eliza giddily said as Angelo grinned,

 

"Yes, dear sister?" he said.

 

Eliza gestured to the man who got her all helpless,

 

"You see that man over there?" she whispered in his ear. As soon as he nodded, Eliza happily told him. "I think he's the one. This ones mine!"

 

She pulled away from his ear, to take one more look at that man, admiring him. She turned back to face her brother, only to pale as she saw the same dark aura around him just like he did with Gideon. 

 

"B-brother?" she whispered, just when she was about to touch his arm, Angelo stormed over to the man, snarling as Eliza watched, covering her mouth in horror.

 

 _'He can never be satisfied...'_ were Angelo's only thought, reaching his hand to grab that man's shoulder.  _'Never satisfied, let's see what type of bastard you are!'_

 


End file.
